100 Ways of My Love
by daybreakdays
Summary: 100 chapters for ways to state my love. From funny to romantic, the goal is to get you to smile! First chapter: Gackupo x Luka
1. Eavesdropper, Miss Megurine!

"Hey, Miku, I heard that Bakaito likes you!"

Ms. Megurine, who had been grading papers at her desk, didn't raise her head, but instead raised her range of hearing.

"N-no he doesn't!" came Miku's stammering reply. She had been a rather shy, yet popular, girl. Her caring of others had raised her to be the number one popular girl in the school. However, Luka always wondered if there was a hidden devil under that angel's halo.

Luka could practically see the Cheshire grin that Gumi was grinning.

"Heh, you're blushing mighty hard," Gumi cooed, "I bet you like Bakaito back!"

Gumi was one of her hyperactive students. Although she had good grades (surprisingly) she was really nosy and poked her nose into other people's business-more specifically, other people's _romantic_ business. There was one awkward moment where Gumi had demanded to know why she was dating Gackupo for his egg plants (and, obviously, she had meant it in _that_ way, being the perverted girl she was).

"I-I d-don't!" By now, her stuttering was getting worse—as was her blush. "Don't call him Bakaito! You w-wouldn't like it if you had 'b-baka' in front of your name too, right?"

There was a surprised pause after this. Luka had to say, she was quite surprised at that statement as well. Usually, Miku would giggle nervously at a sarcastic comment or a tease directed at her. It was a huge surprise—just like seeing tuna fish fly. Actually, that wasn't much of a surprise…

"Well, sorry I insulted him then." Gumi's voice had taken on an ugly tone. Soon, Luka heard the squeak of a chair being pushed back. "Bye."

"See you later…I guess…" Luka had to advance her hearing range a bit more to hear the soft whisper. The atmosphere near Luka had grown tense and a little depressed.

Looking up, Luka spotted Miku sitting at her desk, just staring at the etchings on the desk top. Absently, her finger traced an etching stating: "DA DELLZTER WAZ HERE. (P.S. I LUV SMOKING)"

Ms. Megurine cleared her throat, going into the teacher role students and teachers alike loved. "Miku," Luka started hesitantly, but continued in a stronger voice. "Is there something wrong?"

Miku replied with a tired smile. "Don't pretend to act like that, Ms. Megurine. I know you listened to our conversation."

The pink-haired teacher raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I did."

"Oh, come on, Luka!" Suddenly, Gumi had poked her head back in, her lime green eyes lighting up. "That now was all an act! I'm such a good actor, huh?"

Miku chuckled slightly. "As am I, Ms. Megurine?"

Luka collapsed onto her desk with a groan. "And the point of all of this was…?"

"A date with me?" A certain eggplant-loving jerk stuck his head in the room. His grin soothed her riled up emotions. "Come on, babe. You, me, and my bed. Open 24 hours."

"You disgusting pervert."

"Oh, contraire. I was talking about watching a movie in my bedroom, 'you disgusting pervert'," he raised his eyebrows slightly. Luka, blushing a color that could rival a tomato, opened and closed her mouth—unable to come with a smart reply back. "Can I take that as a yes?"

* * *

**I'M SORRY. SO SORRY. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK WENT THROUGH MY HEAD WHEN I WROTE THIS. LUL.**

**Anyway, yeah, here we go! I was gonna put, "100 Ways To Say I Love You", but I couldn't incorporate that into _this_ particular fanfic. Lol.**

**This is just a fanfic for fun, and yes you guessed it, there will be 100 chapters to this! Yayyyy!**

**My goal is to make a smile appear on your beautiful, beautiful face. * u * (even though I don't know you, the reader...)**

**Okay! So! Question for this chapter:**

**What couple would you like to see next?**


	2. Don't You Go Using Your Womanly Charms!

**Hey, guys! Sorry for late update. I've been having brain farts. :P But, I had enough inspiration to write my other FF "Gumi, the Fabulous and Extraordinary Girl". Haha. Ha. (Sponsor own self shamelessly? Check.)**

**Anyywaaay, I gotta give you guise this warning:**

**_WARNING: CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY CHEESY AND MAY SOUND COMPLETELY RUN-OFFISH. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS. AHEM._**

* * *

"…So, you would subtract '3x' from both sides and then…"

To be honest, Miku is more boring than Gackupo—I mean, Mr. Kamui—when she's tutoring me. I sat in a class of other students, most of them delinquents, who probably were even more spaced out than I was. I'm not even sure why I'm stuck in this class! All my grades were pretty good…

Oh, right, I forgot. I did it for Miku Hatsune. Why? Well, it's pretty obvious. It's because I…I li—

"Kaito, could you finish off the problem?" Miku requested with lifted eyebrows. Everyone in the classroom snickered. Jerks. They probably didn't even know the next step. I, however, knew how to do all of the steps. Not to brag or anything…y'know?

I sighed and picked myself up from my desk in the front row and strode to the white board. Taking the blue white board marker in Miku's outstretched hand, I began to scribble out the next few steps in my messy handwriting. She watched me carefully, as though she thought I was cheating. Cheating! How could you cheat on a white board?

I was bored and I already knew what to do—I should've been in advanced placement. Well, I am, it was just that people that I was such a 'nerd' that I decided to take tutoring lessons from the equally intelligent Miku.

The thing was, they called me nerd with affection, and they called her nerd with venom. I don't know. Maybe because I was really hot or somethin'. I think I'm pretty hot. …Yeah, that was really conceited, huh?

I was really neutral about it, both ways, but sometimes I stuck up for Miku when I was hanging around her. She doesn't dress nerdy, she doesn't act nerdy, and she just liked to…use big words. I thought it was cool, y'know, for someone to show their intellectual through conversations…unlike the rest of the student population in Crypton High School.

I was dozing off—my head kept drooping and my eyes were closing tiredly and I knew I had to pick up the white board marker I had just dropped on the floor… The whole class was now giggling… Maybe five more min—

"KAITO!" I was snapped awake by Miku's unpleasant yell in my ear.

Stunned, I jumped backward and stumbled onto the floor and tripping over my own two feet. I was looking like a clown to her now, for sure! Do clowns have blue hair…? Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to wonder or ponder the question because my hand had also smacked against a white board tray of markers, causing it to shower onto my head. One particular red marker was feeling venomous as it stabbed me in the eye.

I was saved from further embarrassment from my classmates, who would laugh heartily if they saw, when the bell rang. They stampeded out of the classroom with sudden energy they hadn't shown in the classroom, and in a few seconds, the classroom was completely empty. And I was alone. With Miku. My crush.

…Once again, I repeat: jerks.

After another second or two, Miku turned to me and burst out laughing. She even pointed at me and clutched her side with tears at the corner of her eyes! Tears! I must've been that freaking _hilarious_ for her to laugh at my pain…

"Wha…sorry, Kaito! I didn't mean to find it that hilarious…that you fell…on your butt…with m-markers all over you!" Her mouth quivered, and once again, burst out laughing. I realized that I had been speaking my thoughts out loud, or at least the last one.

I brushed away my blue hair that had fallen across my eyes and stood up. I clutched my eye, since that _evil _red marker _stabbed_ me, and glared at her through my good eye. I was taller than her, so I used that to my advantage as I towered over her.

"Thanks for helping me, Miku," I said sarcastically. I gave her one last final glare and that shut her up. For a little bit, anyway. "Yeah, such a big help you are."

Her mouth clamped shut and she looked up at me innocently, as though she hadn't been busting her guts laughing a second earlier. She batted her long eye lashes, and even though her glasses hid her eyes, I got a good view of vibrant and bright teal eyes from my height. That was strangely…cute-

"Oh, don't you use your womanly charms on me!" I snapped, looking away with my face flushing brightly. I covered my face with my hand and focused on staring at a poster that proclaimed 'Hugs Not Drugs'. Hugs not drugs, Kaito…hugs not drugs…

"Hey, sorry about that," Miku said, suddenly timid. She turned up her womanly charms, I know she did! She even gave me a small smile! _Arghhhh, what is this sorcery! _"I mean, I hope you're not mad at me for laughing like a maniac…"

I sighed and turned to her, releasing my hand from my burning face and eye. I still had to close my eye, so it looked like I was winking. Was that a small flush on Miku's face…? "Ha…sorry, it's my fault. I guess I was over reacting." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Yeah…well, it's fine," she stooped down to pick up the markers and place them back in the tray, suddenly calm. I quickly bent down at her height and helped her. We both grabbed at the same marker, our fingers touching.

I slowly looked up into Miku's face, which was now as red as mine. Her eyes were completely hidden from me at this view, but I pictured that they would be wide with surprise. Neither of us removed our hands from the evil red marker.

"Well…" I began slowly. "I guess this is a good time to say this, so, I really like you, Miku."

She smiled mischievously and took off her glasses and placed a hand on my reddened cheek. "Well, I don't," she said coyly. She winked at me. "But I might if you sway me."

I widened my eyes and watched as she sauntered to the door, with me at her heels. "You're beautiful, Miku!" I shouted as I continued to follow her down the hallway. "You plus me equals…boyfriend and girlfriend! Uh, if your beauty was time, you'd be eternal! You light up my world like nobody else! The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…"

"Quoting One Direction won't make me fall for you. Although the beauty and time thing was quite nice…"

I smiled and finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around. She paused when she saw my feelings shine through my eyes. Y'know, the eyes are the window to the soul.

"I like you, Miku," I said seriously. "I don't care if you know more words than I do, I like you. Why? I don't know. Maybe it was because you said something really big…and then you intrigued me, so I started thinking about that 'nerd' girl nobody like. Well, guess what? _I_ like you!"

She paused, and I could tell she looked touched. "I…well, yeah, I like you too, Kaito," she whispered quietly. I smiled and hugged her gently. "But aren't your friends going to ditch you now?"

I laughed and shook my shaggy blue hair out of my eyes. "Fuq da police, thug lyfe!" I sang as I grabbed her hand and skipped down the hallway with her.

* * *

**KILL ME NOW, THAT WAS A CHEESY ENDING I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND I WAS ON TUMBLR SO IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**

**Sigh. Anyway, I swear the next one (hopefully) will be better. This chapter's pairing was Kaito x Miku, and the next requested one was be Rin x Len. (-:**


End file.
